I'll Be Your Meyer Lansky
I'll Be Your Meyer Lensky is the 13th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on January 21, 2013. Synopsis Financial problems strike Michelle and Fanny and facination in the new students still resides in the girls. Sasha's move continues to affect her. Summary Michelle and Fanny still make little money and their accountant, Eric, is frustrated over their ignorance. The two come up with an idea to make a outdoor theater with the land they haven't used. While at Paradise High School, Melanie and Ginny witness Charlie's girlfriend breaking up with him, which Melanie learns isn't his fault. When Melanie sees the girl, she pulls her ponytail which pulls her down to the ground, which shocks Ginny. Sasha, Ginny, and Melanie reveal to Michelle that Godot is finally back in town. Michelle acts like she doesn't care but is curious. However the girls are more distracted by Cozette, who charms Matisse and Fanny. Michelle and Fanny go to Eric again with their idea but he gets even more mad because they act like they can create the theater with ease. The two of them want to fire Eric, which makes Michelle decided to take business classes. However she learns she missed summer school and did not graduate from high school. Michelle not graduating looms over her. At trivia night at The Oyster Bar, Michelle teams up with Sam for trivia but she is not good and moves over to talk to Godot, mainly about learning how she didn't graduate. She makes a toast to being dumb for them but he gets a little offended as he has his masters in oceanography and is going for his doctorate. Melanie pulls Godot's chair from under him, which causes her to be noticed by Cozette, who gives her a flyer for roller derby. Michelle goes to Millie and talks to her about buying land so they can get money for the theater but Millie instead forces her way in as a partner on the amphitheater project. Truly warns Michelle about teaming up with Millie, who does everything she wants on the project. Truly says that Millie as the one who named Sparkles even though it is Truly's store. Michelle makes a toast with Truly that there is one thing Millie never got; Hubbell. Sasha's impeding move is revealed to Ginny and Melanie but she pretends not to care. However that turns when her mother leaves her the keys and she rushes over to Michelle's. Michelle says they will figure it out and that she has her back. During the last two minutes of the episode, Julia Goldani Telles (who plays Sasha in the show) and backup dancers (including Bailey Buntain (Ginny) and Emma Dumont (Melanie) along with some of the extras at Paradise Dance Academy) dance out Sasha's emotional turmoil, dressed all in nightgowns (representing frailness and vulnerability), to Erin McKeown's "You Sailor." The dance demonstrates Sasha's frustration, her feelings of loneliness, emotional dizziness, hopelessness and loss. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Liza Weil as Milly Stone *Nathan Parsons as Godot *Julie Claire as Anastasia Torres *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Ron Butler as Eric Sinclair *Niko Pepaj as Frankie *Zak Henri as Charlie Segal *Paul James Jordan as Dez *Matisse Love as Matisse *Kristina Baskett as Stacia *Matt Shea as Candle Guy Absent *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan Performances *Cozette solo *"You Sailor" - Sasha, Melanie, Ginny and Paradise Dance Academy girls Trivia *Godot will return Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes